Alucard's Toy
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard is cruel to Seras and she doesn't know why, she just wants to make him proud. But will Alucard take things to far and push his fledging over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes, new story! I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I've been a vampire for a month, at first when Alucard turned me I was grateful and looked up to him, but then that all changed when he did whatever he wanted with me. Yell at me, punish me, force feed me, tease me, and anything else he wanted to do, Master always told me after his punishments that I was his and he can do what he wanted with me. Walter didn't seem to happy with the way he treated me, he actually respected Alucard less for the way he treated me, and I was happy to see how close Walter and I have become. Sir Integra didn't like the way he treated me either, but she went on with her business saying that it was not a good idea to come between a Master and his fledging. Pip was severely pissed with Alucard and wanted to beat the living shit out of him but of course he was too scared of Alucard and kept his distance from him. After Alucard started treating me this way I just...became afraid of him, I cowered in his presence, I cried after he left me alone, I don't know why he started treating me this way. Why did he even turn me? If he was just going to make my life a living hell, why turn me? Why not let me die that night? I laid on my coffin bed thinking these thoughts, I sighed.

"Police Girl." Alucard hissed, I jumped and opened my eyes, Alucard was standing over my table, casting a shadow over my blood pack that I did not drink, I cowered remembering last time, he buried his fangs into me, almost sucked me dry and then forced the blood down my throat. I winced at the memory.

"Yes, Master?" I ask not looking up at him as I sat up in bed, my head hung in shame.

"Why not drink?" Alucard ask pissed, his burning crimson eyes burning into me.

"I...I don't know why, Master." I said.

"Do you wish to be weak? Because you are. You are a weakling, Police Girl, and you will never change." Alucard said, I closed my eyes tightly as the words hit me.

"I'm sorry, Master." I said, a blood tear escaping, Alucard saw it and growled at my pathetic feelings, then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back, I grunted in pain and looked up at him.

"Afraid to lose your precious humanity, Police Girl?" Alucard hissed, I didn't know what to say, if I said 'yes' he will punish me, if I lied and said 'no' he would punish me. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are no longer human, you are a creature of the night, a vampire! We do not feel like pathetic humans! We kill and enjoy it! We are predators, top of the food chain, humans are below us!"

"Yes, Master, sorry." I said grabbing his hand to lessen the pain in my head, but he just pulled my hair more, I let out a sob.

"You are pathetic." Alucard said studying me for a few seconds and then throwing me to the floor.

"I'm trying, Master." I said getting on my knees and looking up at him. "I'm trying."

"You are not trying, you are fighting it! You disobey me, I tell you to drink and become stronger but you don't drink and become weaker." Alucard said baring his fangs at me. "And I thought you fit to be a No Life Queen."

"Master..." I sobbed, looking at the floor. Alucard didn't speak, but then after a minute, he kneeled pulling me to him, I flinch expecting him to hit me but then his lips crashed down upon mine. I looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell is he doing?! He opened his mouth a little, forcing my mouth open he then transported the blood that was in his mouth into mine, I became wide eyed. I tried to push him off of me, but he just growled and dug his nails into my arms, keeping me in my spot. I cried trying to get away from him, blood tears pouring down my face, Alucard looked at me disgusted. He finally pulled away, I fell to my hands and cried harder, next to me laid an empty blood pack, I wiped my mouth and looked up at him. But then his foot met my ribs, I landed on my back, two of my ribs sticking out of my side, another two or three were broken, I grunted in pain.

"Such a weakling." Alucard said. "Such a disappointment." His boot slammed down onto my stomach, keeping me in place, all the air leaving my body in that blow, I closed my eyes at the pain.

"Master...please." I begged looking back up at him, he just gritted his teeth.

"Be a vampire and fight me, defend yourself!" Alucard growled at me, I looked up at him with wide eyes. Fight him?! I can't...no. He saw my hesitation and heard my thoughts, he growled once again and kicked me in my already broken ribs. I rolled onto my side. "Such a disappointment." Alucard said again.

"Master...I'm sorry." I said once more before he vanished.

* * *

I appeared in my chambers, I stood there as I thought over the situation that just happened, I hated to hurt the girl but she needs a push, she needs to become stronger. Once I free her and if she's still weak like that, still hung onto her humanity, all vampires, even the scum vampires, will attack her. That's the way it works, vampires attack the weak, she's weak and will die instantly as soon as I free her, I need to teach her. I gritted my teeth at my weakness towards the girl. I sat down on my throne, I wanted her to be my Queen, to stick beside me for eternity, but she won't make it if she's weak and doesn't drink her blood, I ran a finger over my lip, remembering when I kissed her to feed her the blood, her lips so warm and the kiss so tender. Why doesn't she drink?...eventually she will drink.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

"We keep killing them and they keep coming back." Walter said, I sat on my throne as he stood in front of me, his hands held behind his back and he stood tall. "You at least have to give them credit for persistent."

"Let them return as many times as they please, we'll just keep killing them." I said. "It's that simple. At least it's not just the two of us anymore. Nice to have a new piece on the board."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you." Walter said.

"Yes?" I ask grinning already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Why did you turn Seras into a vampire?" Walter ask. "It just seems so out of character. You understand my concerns?"

"It wasn't my decision, it was hers." I said while dangling my orange lensed glassed between my fingers. "Have you met her family yet?"

"No, she's orphaned." Walter said.

"Of course she is." I said while putting my glasses on with another one of my grins. "Beneath that girlish exterior lies a fascinating and complicated creature. Abandoned to a town of death. Her coworkers transformed into hungry, mocking visages of evil. A sadistic vampire hunting her down with the intention to rape and kill her." I stood up. "It was as close to hell as any mortal can imagine. What did she do? What fate did she choose? Giving up is what kills people, those who refuse to give up are entitled their time to trample upon the weak." Walter looked quite amused as I explained Seras, he laughed lightly.

"So now you're just waiting for her to drink blood, is that right?" Walter ask.

"All in good time, she'll drink." I said. "Eventually, she'll drink."

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

But she didn't, she still refused, and day by day I was losing my patients. Remembering what I said about the weak being trampled upon, she will be one of those weaklings and I don't want to see that happen. I don't know how I have grown attached to the girl, at first I turned her to keep me from boredom but she was just so interesting, when I sensed so much power and darkness inside of her I knew that she was to be my Queen, she just needed the blood. I was quite surprised that I did not attack her as soon as I kissed her, I try to be pissed with her so my demon doesn't take over and violate her, would she even be willing? I didn't like the thought of raping her, but I can't control my demon, I can't control it's reactions, I just hope that I don't lose control when I'm around her.

* * *

I cried awhile after Master left, I cried out in pain as my bones healed themselves, when I had enough strength, I tried to sit up, my back to the coffin bed as I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them lightly as blood tears poured down my face. Why was he so cruel? Why did he hate me so? I'm pathetic! A big disappointment! I just want him to be proud, I just want to prove to him that I can be a strong vampire, I no longer want him to hate me. I will prove myself, I will make him proud, have him smile, look at me without disgust or anger in his gaze, anything, I don't care just as long as I pleased him in some way! I want to make Master proud. I smiled as the tears stopped coming, I then struggled to my feet, I fell onto my bed and crawled into a fetal position, I was still in so much pain. I wrapped my arms around my legs and held them close after pressing the button on the remote and the lid came down, darkness filling my coffin bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes, Alucard is cruel but he does love Seras.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I smiled at myself in the mirror as one thought went through my head, today I will make Master proud. I'll do anything in my power to at least smile at me or ruffle my hair or even a damn pat on the head, anything. I left my bathroom and walked into my room, a blood pack waiting for me, I took a deep breath in and lifted the blood pack, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the blood but I couldn't make the next move, I couldn't pierce the bag with my fangs. I started to shake, I then exhaled and put the bag in shame, I was such a disappointment, Alucard is right to hate me, I'm not a true vampire and I never will be worthy. I put the blood pack back into the ice bucket, I'll save it for later, I promise, later I will drink it, I looked at it certain but my future plans. I then walked out of the room, walked upstairs to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk puffing on a cigar, Alucard to the right in the shadows, I stood in front of her, waiting to hear my mission for today. Sir Integra looked up at me with cold blue eyes, she was angry at me for failing the missions lately, I messed up by letting the target get away and failing to destroy them and getting some of the soldiers killed.

"Police Girl." Sir Integra said, I gritted my teeth and the new nickname that I received here, ever since I got here nobody called me by my name. Alucard calls me Police Girl or weakling. Sir Integra calls me Police Girl, Miss. Victoria, or Alucard's pet vampire. Walter called me Miss. Victoria or Miss. Police Girl. And then there's Pip who called me Mignonette or Victoria. Can nobody get my name right or did that just all want to irritate me? It made me feel unimportant, I wasn't looking for attention and have their love or whatever but the way they treated me was just...mean. "Tonight you better not fail or I'm suspending you."

"Yes, Sir." I said calming myself.

"There has been a vampire attack over at the war museum. Alucard and the soldiers will go with you but I want you to take down the target. Do not disappoint me, Miss. Victoria."

"Yes, Sir." I said, I bowed my head and walked out of the room.

...

I carried my Harkonnen close to me as I chased the vampire down the hall, I took aim and fired, the bullet missed him by a mere inch, he laughed at me, I growled angry. I went to go reload my weapon but my eyes became wide as I realized that that was my last round, the vampire before grinned also realizing this, he pounced for me with a growl, we both hit the floor, he laid on top of me, his fangs dug into his lower lip as he looked at me hungrily, I growled at him and tried to break free but couldn't.

"Let go of me, you basterd." I growled, my eyes burning a crimson as I stared at him, he just laughed at me.

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you." The vampire purred and broke my arm, I screamed out in pain as I laid beside me limp, his nails grew long and he lashed at my left breast, blood poured out, his nails digging into my neck then. His tongue slipped out and he licked over my now bare breast, the cloth that was over it was torn up by his nails, I screamed again. His hands slid down and dug his nails into my stomach, blood tears started to stream down my face, his hands slid down more and he cupped me, I growled viciously and struggled more but I still couldn't escape him. He laughed amused, his nails raking over the lips of my sex lightly, his nails cutting my panties as his slipped one of his fingers into me.

"Alucard!" I screamed, why hasn't anybody shown up?! Why aren't they helping me? He laughed as I cried hard, yelling for my Master. The vampire reached for his zipper, my eyes became wide when I realized his intentions. "No!" He slapped me across the face.

"Shut up bitch!" The vampire growled, he slapped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help, he ripped my skirt off, my panties already ripped from his nails, I thrashed around, trying to get away, I should have had my blood, I was stupid for not drinking it. Now I'm weak and can't defend myself. The vampire thrusted up inside me, my eyes became wide again from the sudden pain and fear, oh my god! I'm being raped and nobody is here to help me! Why isn't Master and the Wild Geese here yet?! Where are they?! I cried harder as the vampire pumped in and out of me. Please god, please let this be some horrible dream or maybe a lesson from Master, perhaps he's making me see this, maybe this is just one of his illusions to teach me about not drinking my blood and being weak?! Please be not real! But I knew that it was real. This wasn't a dream or an illusion or a lesson, no this was real. I tried to push him off of me but he just leaned down closer to me, crushing my arms to my breasts, I cried from the pain in groin and in my broken arm. He moaned and licked over my cheek. But then his eyes flickered upwards, he growled realizing that others were here and were nearing, he pulled out of me, I winced, he stood up and fixed himself so he was decent. I crawled up into a ball, grabbing my skirt and sliding it over my lower body so it was covered, I then trembled in fear.

I then heard a gun go off and blood splattered my face, my eyes wide, surprised, the vampire that stood over me fell over dead, landing on top of me, his head missing, I slowly crawled out from under him shocked. I was being raped by that vampire, I was just raped, it reminded me of that vampire priest in Cheddar, how he groped my breast and cupped my other privates, violating me. It also reminded me when I was nine and saw as my mother was raped before my eyes. I shook in fear as I stared at the pile of dust that use to be a vampire, I heard foot steps behind me but didn't pay any attention to them until I was pulled to my feet. I looked up at Alucard, the only thing I could see was the fury in his eyes, his fangs elongated, I disappointed him again, this I knew for a fact, a hung my head in shame. Didn't he even care that I was raped? That the other vampire was violating me? Why did he hate me? What did I do to make him hate me so much? If he hates me then why doesn't he kill me? After what just happened to me and having Master angry with me, I just wanted to die. Why not take that beautiful silver gun, the Casull, and just shoot me? I can't please anybody, I can't do anything right, whatever I do or wherever I go I'm just a failure in the end. Blood tears escaped as I thought this. I wrapped the skirt around me more, trying to hide the fact that I was raped, I didn't want to look weaker before Master, I was already an extreme disappointment, and if he knew that vampire raped me then what will happen? He would probably do more damage to me then what the vampire did to me, he would do more then break my arm and shove his nails into my stomach and neck and breasts.

"You were suppose to destroy him." Alucard growled at me, his nails digging into my broken arm, I gave a small scream in pain.

"I'm sorry, Master. I ran out of shells and he attacked me..." I said but didn't get to finish when he shook me roughly.

"Attacked you? You can't even defend yourself like a normal vampire." Alucard said, I fell to the floor.

"I'm a disappointment, Master. I'm weak. Not worthy to be a vampire or to bear your blood. I am nothing." I said looking down at the floor in shame, the blood tears stopped coming, the pain leaving my mind, the mental images of my mother and me being raped left. A disappointment, a weakling, so pathetic and weak, I am nothing. I don't want to be anything, I'm done. Surprisingly Alucard didn't say anything to this, he just stared down at me, I couldn't look up at him, I didn't want to see the fury or disappointment flash in his eyes. I stood up, brushing past Alucard as he just stood there. "I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I said. I was certain on my future plans.

...

I stood in Sir Integra's study as she yelled at me, how I was stupid for allowing the vampire to attack me and did not defend myself. I just stood there and listened carefully as I stared at the floor, I didn't feel like crying, I didn't feel like talking, apologizing, explaining myself, the vampire's actions towards me, or anything else.

"You're suspended for a week, Police Girl!" Sir Integra growled throwing a stapler at me. "Because of you, four people were killed, and three injured. You're lucky that none of my soldiers died or I would leave you with Alucard."

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, my arms folded so she didn't notice my torn uniform, my broken arm still hurt like hell but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sir Integra yelled at me pissed.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I whispered looking up at her, she was sitting down glaring at me, I walked away from her.

"Useless vampire." Sir Integra whispered so I couldn't hear it but I did. Useless? That's new. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I know that I'm a big disappointment, nothing but a mistake that Alucard created, nothing but a burden, I am nothing. And now I'm going to fix Alucard's mistake, this I was certain on, this I know I won't fail in, this one I will complete and this time everybody will be pleased. I gave a small smile, finally I can please somebody.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**At first I was going to have Alucard rape her but I was like no, Alucard wouldn't do that, he would try his best not to and to control himself and his lust for her. So, there it is. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry if you were disturbed by the last chapter but this chapter...will be quite interesting...or at least I hope that it will be. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A disappointment? Nothing? I wanted to hold the girl close to me, tell her those things were not true that she meant so much to me, that was no where near nothing or a disappointment, she just needed to learn, she just was not a disappointment. But how much I wanted to hold her, I could not, I was frozen to my spot, I stared down at her with disbelieving, sad crimson eyes, she was not crying, she believed her words, she truly thought that she was nothing. Seras stood up and crushed past me, her words coming to my ears.

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard." Seras said, Alucard, the first time she has used my name, I wanted to grin, I loved the sound of her saying my name, but I did not grin, I couldn't. I turned around and watched after her, she was all bloody, her blood? Or the vampires? I came in and saw the damn vampire standing over her as she was in a small ball shaking in fear, why did she fear him so much? He was like all the others, just some weak vampire that thought he could defeat us. So why did she fear him?

* * *

I changed my uniform, I felt disgusted with myself, I felt dirty, unclean after what that vampire did to me. Blood tears fell, I can't believe that I was raped, that I was weak and could not defend myself. Or complete a simple task and make my Master proud. Why am I such a failure?! What is wrong with me?! I held myself, my knees weak but I stood still, I just wanted to curl up and cry but I can't, I have a task to complete, I need to please somebody, have somebody proud by my actions! I stopped crying and wiped the tears away, I pulled on a clean uniform, I then walked back to my bed where a silver gun lied, the Casull, I grabbed from Alucard's pocket when I brushed past him and he didn't notice it, he was to deep in thought. But probably thinking about how he failed to make me into a powerful vampire. But he didn't fail, I failed him, I am the failure. I smiled at the gun that killed me just a month ago, my old friend, and now it's going to take my life again. Take my unlife. I picked the Casull up and held it close to me as if it was a doll that I loved dearly.

_"You're a disappointment." _Alucard's voice came to my head as I remembered what he said to me.

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I repeated as I closed my eyes.

_"Get the hell out of here!" _Sir Integra yelled in my head as I remembered what she said to me.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I whispered.

_"You are an idiot." _Alucard said when I denied his blood and told him it's because I didn't want to lose something important to me.

"I know, Master." I said.

_"Miss. Victoria! Control your strength, you almost fractured Captain Bernadotte's skull and I could have lost these soldiers! Damn vampire!" _Sir Integra yelled when I used my forefinger and flicked Pip in the head to show him that I was a vampire.

"I apologize, Sir Integra, I didn't mean to." I said. I opened my eyes as more memories came, how I failed all my missions, how pissed Sir Integra and Alucard were with me, how Alucard punished me, how they both threw names at me. Treat me like I'm not a person with feelings. Feelings? Pathetic human feelings? Does Sir Integra think that I don't have feelings because I'm a vampire? I thought about the vampire that raped me earlier this evening, I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered his touch, I shivered and trembled, a blood tear sliding down my face. I can't stand it! I was raped! I feel dirty and the thought of him touching me and raping me plagued my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about him, my groin still hurt, he took my virginity, something I was saving for my Mate but he took it! He violated me! Touched me! Slid his tongue over me! Groped me! Cupped me! His touch, I could still feel his touch, my skin almost felt like it was burning in the places where he touched me, I hated it! I wanted to cry but I didn't. I opened my eyes, I was angry, I made my way to the door and opened it, the hall was empty, I walked out into it, closing my door behind me. I looked at Master's door that lead into his chambers, I could sense him in there. "I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I said once more with a soft smile and then turned around to face the stairs that lead up to the first floor, I walked up the stairs. I observed everything, the paintings, the antiques, the designs on the rugs, and room as I walked up the stairs slowly, making my way to the roof. I passed Sir Integra's study, I passed the noisy training room, I passed the quiet room of Walters. I smiled as I passed each room.

I walked up the stairs to the roof, my hand laid on the door knob, I slid the door open and stepped out into the night, the moon glowing brightly, I smiled at it, remembering seeing the moon when my life was taken away the first time. I closed the door behind me and walked up to the edge of the Hellsing manor, I looked up at the moon, observing it, it was quite beautiful. I exhaled, I looked down at the perfect gun, now was not a good time to be weak Seras. Be strong for once, do not fail for once, don't be a disappointment, please somebody. I closed my eyes and raised the gun to my chest, I gritted my teeth as I remembered the vampire's touch, as I remembered all the punishments from Alucard, all the screaming from Integra, all the disappointment and fury in their eyes...In Alucard's eyes.

* * *

I sat on my throne as I thought about Seras, she thought herself nothing, a disappointment, perhaps I took things to far, I just wanted to teach her, give her a small push so she can become stronger. I wanted her to get angry at me, fight me, defend herself, prove herself to me, drink the blood, drink my blood, but she didn't, she couldn't get angry at me because she looked up at me. She couldn't fight me because she cared about me, she couldn't defend herself because it was I who was hurting her the most and she wouldn't fight me. She tried to prove herself, she tried her best, and I was proud of her for trying, I was proud to have her as my fledging. I knew that her humanity meant so much to her and I knew about her blood lust, how much she loves the blood, but she feared it. And she couldn't drink my blood because she didn't want to lose me, she wanted me to remain as her Master. Why didn't I just leave her alone? I could have trained her a different way. But kinder...in my own way, instead of being cruel and punishing her. She thought that she was nothing...my thought were interrupted when a gun went off, I quickly materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was standing in the middle of the room with wide eyes.

"Alucard, what was that?!" Sir Integra ask worried. "Are we under attack?!"

"I don't think so, I can not sense any other vampire here." I said, we both ran out into the hall looking around, Pip and the Wild Geese came out of the training room looking around while talking to themselves, Walter ran out of his room and ran to us.

"What was that?!" Walter ask.

"We're not sure." Sir Integra said.

"It sounded like it came from outside, it echoed." Pip said, we all ran down the stairs and outside, we looked around looking for the shooter. I smelled blood, the blood smelled familiar, it was virgin, young female...and a vampire?! My eyes became wide when the description sounded just like Seras, I looked around and then saw her limp body lying near the manor.

"Seras!" I screamed and ran over to her, I kneeled before her, the grass soaking up her blood, my gun lied near covered in her blood, I pulled her into my lap and looked down at her, she was as pale as a ghost, she had a hole in her chest. Blood gushing out of it, I put my hand over it, my other hand going to her hair as I petted her.

"Get her to the infirmary! Fast!" Sir Integra yelled seeing the girl, I quickly picked Seras up and materialized us to the infirmary, I laid her gently onto the bed, the doctor saw us and ran over fast.

* * *

"Seras!" Alucard screamed, I turned around to see her lying there limp, I stared at her with wide sad eyes, she tried to kill herself. Why? What was wrong that she tried to commit suicide? What happened that drove her to this? She was still alive, but she was dying because she was bleeding to death, I quickly snapped out of it.

"Get her to the infirmary! Fast! I yelled, Alucard picked her up bridal style and disappeared, I looked at the blood stained grass where she lied, she tried to kill herself. The Casull lied near, covered in her blood, she tried to kill herself. That's all I could think, but why?! Why did she try?! Was life so horrible for the small vampire?! What was going through her mind that her do this?! I just hope that Seras lives, what will happen if our Police Girl dies on us? Every since she came to Hellsing, everybody's mood just...lightened, she was special, no matter what happened she was happy and kept us in good moods. She was so sweet and happy, she was kind and full of life, everybody loved her. She was family in away, she was like a little sister, I felt the need to guide the young girl, but I failed her. Seras was like a little sister, someone we needed to protect, but we all failed her. Why did this happen?! I gritted my teeth as I finally forced my eyes away from the bloody scene, Walter and Pip still looking at the bloody scene with wide eyes...and eye. Will she be okay? Will our Seras be alright?

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I've been wanting to do a story like this for awhile, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry for not updating my other three stories, I just got really into writing this one and I know what to write, the others I'm kind of stuck on. (I don't like to use the words 'Writers Block' because usually that never happens to me, never in my life and now it sucks!) I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**OMG! Mistake in the last chapter, he smelled virgin blood when she was raped, shit, I'm sorry for my mistake. I'll go back and fix it.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She will be okay." The doctor said, just a few feet from us, Seras laid in the hospital bed, she was hooked up to a blood bag, her chest covered in bloody bandages as she slowly healed, she was still white as a ghost and she did not look peaceful. Her face looked like she was in pain, not physical but mental, she just looked so sad and hurt.

"Thank you, doctor." I said, Alucard didn't pay attention as he stood over her, his face expressionless as he watched her closely, the doctor gave a small nod and walked away, I stood where I was watching the small girl. I didn't know what to think, it didn't seem like Seras to just...give up, end it all, try to kill herself. Seras always fought for her life, but what happened that she decided to end it herself? Giving up just wasn't her thing, what happened to her? I was angry that I didn't know any of these answers, and who knows when Seras will awaken, she lost a lot of blood and the bullet scraped her heart but did not total damage on it to kill her.

"Why?" Walter whispered, I looked to my right to see him wide eyed and staring at Seras worried, I realized that he didn't mean to speak out loud, he was just thinking out loud. I looked back at Seras, her bloody uniform on the foot of the bed, a hole in the chest area, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't know." I said while rubbing my hand over my forehead.

"Seras...has been strong...what...wh-what happened?" Pip ask.

"I don't know!" I said again out of anger, I opened my eyes and glared at Seras, not angry at her but just angry for not knowing anything. "Alucard...you've been awfully quiet." Alucard didn't even show any sign that he heard me.

"She said that she was nothing." Alucard said, I stared at him with wide angry eyes.

"What?!" I ask, Alucard did not take his eyes off the girl as he spoke.

"She said that she was nothing." Alucard repeated. "Seras thought herself a disappointment, weak...nothing."

"And you said nothing to her?!" I growled at him furious that the girl said these things and he did nothing about it.

"I did not know that she was going to do this to herself." Alucard said brushing her cheek with the back of his forefinger.

"She used your gun, Alucard! You didn't even realize that it was missing?!" I ask.

"I'm well aware of her suicidal attempt." Alucard said. "Seras took it from me without my realization."

"Why did she think that she was nothing?" I ask gritting my teeth at the ancient vampire who still refused to look away from the little vampire.

"I took things to far..." Alucard said once more brushing her cheek. "I told her that she was a disappointment, I told her that she was weak."

"You told her that she was nothing?!" I ask beyond furious, I was about ready to shoot him, I would have if I had my gun on me, he finally looked away from Seras and glared at me.

"Never! Seras is not nothing!" Alucard growled at me, baring his fangs in anger, he looked back towards her and calmed himself. "She is everything to me." I looked at him with wide eyes, he actually cared for the girl? Maybe as far as loving the girl?

"You care for the girl?" I ask folding my arms, he didn't answer me, he just studied Seras, I looked at the two and then closed my eyes again in frustration.

* * *

There was a great pain in my chest, I thought that I wasn't suppose to feel pain after I died? Unless this is Hell? I could hear voices, my eyes tightened as I tried to awaken, awaken? Am I not dead? Why not? I shot myself in the heart, why am I not dead? I wanted to cry. I could feel that it was morning...no maybe afternoon, I can't tell, I shifted but got a sharp pain in my chest, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Walter, Sir Integra, and Pip sitting in chairs at the end of my bed. Oh shit, I'm in big trouble. Why am I still alive?! I don't want to be alive! I started to breath heavily as I realized that I failed again! I am a failure! I can even do a simple task and kill myself! How hard is that suppose to be, honestly?! I felt something soft go to my cheek, I quickly turned my head with a gasp and wide eyes, Alucard was standing right next to me, his hand to my cheek, I quickly pulled away, my hand going to his and pushing it away. Why the hell did they save me?! Wasn't I a disappointment?! I thought that I was weak! Nothing! What's going on?! Why aren't I dead?! Why?! Blood tears escaped. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at them but I couldn't find my voice as we just stared at each other.

"Seras...you're going to be alright." Sir Integra said, I looked at her, I then became angry, I bared my fangs for once, my eyes becoming a dark crimson, the tears stopped coming.

"Why?!" I yelled. "Why the hell am I here?! I don't want to be here! I don't want...I don't want to go on! I do not wish to live on! Why?!" I yelled, they stared at me with wide eyes, shocked what I was saying, Alucard put a hand on my shoulder, a sign to stop what I was saying.

"Seras...I don't understand...why? Why do you want to end your life?" Sir Integra ask, tears started to come again, my lip trembling, I grabbed my head when I remembered what the vampire did to me, I cried harder and shook my head, telling her I don't want to say.

"Is it because I called you weak? That you were a disappointment? That you were not fit to be a No Life Queen?" Alucard ask, I looked away, looking at the bed, Alucard gripped my chin and pulled it lightly up so I could look at him, his crimson eyes sad and apologetic. He wasn't angry or disappointed in me? "You are not. I am proud to have you as a fledging, I am proud of you, Seras Victoria. And you are fit to be _my _No Life Queen." He brushed his hand over my cheek as more blood tears streamed down, Alucard put his arms around me and held me close to him, he nuzzled my neck, this can't be real. This must be Heaven...maybe even hell, putting me through pain, shoving this into my face that I never got their love. This can't be real, it must be hell. But he was so warm, Alucard smelled like...Alucard, that lovely scent that I loved. I could feel his black locks on my face, he was real, so this was real, I wasn't dead, this isn't hell. Alucard pulled back and looked down at me with a soft smile, a smile? Not a grin? Not a smirk? But an actual smile? Maybe I'm crazy and seeing things? That could be a possibility. Though I felt slightly happy to know that they actually did care about me I was still sad and wanted to scream and yell still, why did they save me? Why couldn't they just let me die?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's like 2 in the morning here so I gave you a quick chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, sorry for my virgin/rape mistake, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Night**

I laid in the hospital bed, I was hooked up to the my third blood pack but there was still a hole in my chest, I winced at the pain. I thought about the others, Sir Integra and Alucard didn't hate me, I wasn't a disappointment or a burden to them, I was actually strong in their eyes, strong because how I always fought for my life and the life of others. Alucard wanted me to be a No Life Queen, his No Life Queen, so even after Alucard is no longer my Master he still will say that I'm his. But still, why didn't they just let me die? Damn it Seras, why didn't you take better aim?! I curled up in a ball, blood tears escaping, I just wanted to die, all I can feel is that vampire's touch on my skin. I can still smell him, I can smell him on me and it disgusted me, I can still see him perfectly in my head, every small damn detail and I didn't want to, I want to forget but I can't. I rubbed my skin where he touched me, the healed arm that use to be broken still pained me, I knew that the pain was just in my head but it still ached as if it was still broken. My breast still felt wet from where he licked me, I shivered. A sharp pain went through my groin when I remembered him thrusting up in me, blood tears streamed down my face as I curled up more. I stood up, I pulled the ivy out of my arm and threw it down, I walked over to the side where a small table stood holding different surgical items that they used to get the bullets out, I picked up a silver scalpel, it glinted in the light. The scalpel burned me but I didn't care, I put the scalpel to my chest, I gritted my teeth as I got ready to do it, my hands clenching the scalpel.

"Seras Victoria!" Walter screamed, then long arms went around my form, the scalpel falling from my hands, I growled in fury, why can't they just leave me alone?! Leave me to die?! My crimson eyes flickered to an angry but worried Walter, in the doorway stood a scared Sir Integra.

"Take her to her room, she can't harm herself there." Sir Integra ordered, I growled at her, Alucard then dematerialized, we appeared in my room, his arms fell loosely to his side and I fell onto my bed. I turned around and glared up at him, if he didn't stop me I would be dead right now. Alucard stared down at me, his hand reached out towards me, his hand lightly brushed over my cheek, I gasped as I quickly looked away from him, I closed my eyes, all I could feel was his touch...his touch? The...the vampires touch?! I quickly pulled away from the male vampire's touch and trembled before him, I didn't want to look up at him, I curled up in a ball and started to breath heavily, Alucard watched me for a minute and then disappeared. I let the hot blood tears fall, I cried out loud, I was so confused, I didn't know what to feel, I was angry at Alucard for yelling at me and punishing me. He doesn't hate me, so why did he do all those cruel things? Say that I was a disappointment and weak? What was the point? Why did he hurt me? I hurt more then before, knowing that he cared for me but did all those things just hurts even more. Alucard pets me as if I was something dear to him, am I? If I'm so dear to him that why did he hurt me?! Hurt me...Alucard hurts me mentally when that other vampire...hurt me physically and mentally. Alucard's touch reminded me of the vampire's touch, my skin burned again, my healed arm that was broken burned, my breast felt wet from when he licked me, and sharp pains went through my groin as I remembered him thrusting up in me, violating me, raping me. Oh god! I cried harder. I wanted the vampire's touch to be gone, I didn't like it! Why couldn't they just left me to die? If they did then I wouldn't be feeling all this pain right now. Why are they making me suffer? When an animal is injured you put it out of it's misery, you don't let it suffer, so why are they being so cruel? Why are they not ending my suffering? Just put me out of my damn misery!

* * *

I appeared in the infirmary where Sir Integra and Walter still stood, Sir Integra was holding the scalpel that Seras tried to kill herself with, she sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Why is she trying to kill herself?" Sir Integra ask as she didn't look up at either one of us.

"I think that she's confused..." I said, Sir Integra looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

"Confused?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras trembles before me, she's angry with me, she's sad around me, she's happy too." I said as I remembered Seras curling up into a tight ball, tears in her eyes as she held them back, she was probably crying right now.

"Confused." Sir Integra repeated and looked back down at the scalpel.

"Perhaps we should keep a close eye on Seras." Walter said.

"I agree, we can't have her harm herself again...eventually Seras might even succeed and...kill herself." Sir Integra said, she sighed and stood up, she put the scalpel back down in it's place where it belongs.

"Let us hope that she does not try again." Walter said.

"Yes..." Sir Integra said looking at Walter and then at the floor, we stood in silence until Sir Integra broke it. "Walter, will you please bring me up a cup of tea?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Walter said still thinking about Seras, he bowed his head slightly and slowly walked out of the room. Sir Integra put a hand to her temple, her eyes closed as she thought over things, she then opened her eyes and left the room, I followed close behind my human Master. We stepped into her study, she went straight to her desk, sat down, and lite a cigar, I walked over to the wall and leaned against it, the room deathly quiet.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

"How is Seras' recovery going?" Sir Integra ask as we made our way to the infirmary room, Walter looked at Sir Integra and gave a small smile.

"It's going quite well, she's healing slowly but Seras is perfectly fine." Walter said.

"Excellent." Sir Integra said.

"I am worried about her though. She hasn't spoken a word since last night after she awoken." Walter said concerned.

"Police Girl will be alright, she just needs time to think things over." Sir Integra said. "In the end, Seras will be just fine..." Sir Integra stopped once she opened the door and we all saw Seras holding a scalpel to her chest, her eyes shut tightly, her knuckled white from her clenching the scalpel, her teeth gritted.

"Seras Victoria!" Walter screamed surprised by the girl, I ran over to her in a blink of an eye and put my arms around her, her back to my front, her eyes shot open surprised, my arms pinned her arms down and she dropped the scalpel.

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

All I could see was that damn scalpel in her clenched hands as she tried to kill herself again. Why did she want to die? Why? Was life so horrible? Or is she so confused and hurt that she just can't stand it? No, Seras has been alone since she has been just a young child, there has to be more to it, why would she just give up now? Trying to end her life? There has to be more to it. My thoughts were interrupted when Walter walked in with a tray of tea, Sir Integra was done puffing on her cigar and now had her face in her hands as she groaned lowly. Walter set the cup of tea in front of her, she rubbed her hands down her face, her eyes shifting to the tea, she exhaled trying to calm herself and she lifted the cup to her lips and drank a little. Sir Integra sighed and set the cup down.

"Is Seras alright?" Sir Integra ask when looking up at me.

"Yes, she's in her bed resting." I said as I remembered her crying.

"Good, good." Sir Integra said looking back down at her desk.

"Seras is still trying to heal, she needs more blood." I said, Sir Integra studied me for a few seconds and then looked over at Walter.

"Take Seras three blood packs." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said with a bow he was about to leave when I put out a hand and stopped both of them.

"You are forgetting, this is Police Girl, she's not going to drink it willingly." I said.

"What about the ivy?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras took out her last one twice." I said.

"We can't force her to drink it so we'll just have to give it to her through a needle." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said and left the room to get the items, Sir Integra leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the cup of tea but her mind wandering. How will Seras harm herself again? Will she step into the sunlight? The thought of her burning to death actually made a shiver go down my spine, I did not want to see my No Life Queen die a painful death, I did not want to see her go, I wish for her to stay with me for eternity. Other things came to my mind, will she use holy water? Will she shoot herself again? Maybe starve herself? Will she jump into the sea? All those deaths stopped coming when Sir Integra and I heard a scream.

"Seras!" Walter screamed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I know that it's a short chapter but things are being stupid, the chapter erased on me then the internet acted up saying that it couldn't display Fanfiction and it's just being...rrrrrrr. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**People are being stupid and decided that they are no longer doing Futurama! That's why this chapter was late, because the last season ever! Grrrrrrrrrr.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Seras!" Walter screamed, immediately Sir Integra and I met each other in the middle of the room, I grabbed her arm and dematerialized us to Seras' room, as soon as I appeared the scent of her blood filled my nose. There was something off about her blood but I didn't care at the time when I saw what was happening.

* * *

Just put me out of my damn misery! My nails grew and I started scratching at my arm where the vampire broke it, my other hand going to my stomach and clawed at it, blood welled up and started to soak my clothes and bed but I didn't care. I scraped my nails over my groin, I raised one of my hands and latched my fangs into my wrist, sinking my teeth in deeply until it scraped against my bone, I grunted in pain but didn't let go. My nails pierced the skin on my legs and breasts, I raised my other arm and latched my fangs into it deeply just like the other one, my other hand clawed at my throat and face. But the vampire's touch still burned, no matter where I clawed or bit, the touch remained, I growled angry. I bit the back of my hands and palms, I clawed at my stomach and breasts. I stood up, blood dripping...no pouring from me, a puddle of blood forming around me, I walked over to the door and laid my bloody hand over it, I could feel Alucard's power, I knew that I couldn't open it. My back hit the wall and I slid down it, I brought my legs up to my chest, my one arm going around it as my other hand rose and scraped over my cheek where I could feel the male vampire's chest.

* * *

Seras sat in the corner clawing at her face, she was rocking back and forth like some mad woman, her eyes wide but blank as she stared at the floor, her mouth slightly open as if she was going to speak but no noise came out. Her clothes were all bloody, her arms and legs had horrible claw marks all over them as if she was attacked by a wolf, blood pouring out of the wounds, her wrists looked like they were gnawed on, deep bite wounds all over her hands. I was so surprised to see her like this that I couldn't move but just watch her as she slowly went insane. What happened to my poor Police Girl? I didn't realize how badly I hurt her, will she forever be insane? And this wasn't the good insane, this wasn't my crazy bloodlust insane but a serious mental problem insane, it would have been quite amusing how I find these two quite different but this is no laughing matter. I watched as she clawed her cheek where I brushed her, did she find my touch repulsive? Did it sicken her? I didn't understand. Then she spoke, barely a whisper, barely even steady, it was so shaken, so scared.

"H-h-his...t-touch. I c-c-can't...h-his touch." Seras said, was she even aware that we were here? "T-that s-s-scent! His scent! H-h-he cl-claimed me..." Blood tears started to pour down as she said the word 'claimed', what was she talking about?

* * *

He claimed me, was rape considered claiming? I didn't want to think about it but I did, it would have been like any other vampire...fucking me, claiming me, how is he any different?! He did the same thing, he raped me, he claimed me! His scent! I clawed at my cheek harder, his scent. His scent...his touch. I can't get it off, no matter what his scent will always be there because he claimed me and his touch...why can I still feel it? Why?! I cried harder, shaking more, my nails stopped and just started digging into my cheek, blood pouring out of it as I cried out in pain and sadness. A hand went to mine, stopping me from piercing my cheek, I quickly jumped away from the new touch, I looked up to see a scared Walter and Integra and a worried Alucard.

"Seras...it's alright." Sir Integra said, she was the one who put her hand over mine, she now put an arm around my shoulder, but I just jumped out of that touch also, I stood up and buried myself in the corner, my face hidden in the crease of the wall as I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists. I could feel Alucard walking up closer to me, I cowered.

* * *

Claimed her? The only way to claim someone is to...Seras cowered in the corner, I sniffed the air again, the scent of her blood coming to me, young female vampire but I could not smell the sweetness of her virgin's blood. What happened?! When did this happen?! Is this why she doesn't want me touching her? Is this why she's doing this to herself?! I sniffed again and got another scent, the male vampire from the war museum, I smelled it on her before but I thought that's from when his blood splattered on her, but it remained, his scent was on her, claiming her as his. I was furious, I wanted to torture that damn vampire, painfully and slowly, hear him scream for what he did to my Draculina! But I had already killed him, I killed him instantly, that also explained why she was afraid of him, why she was curled up in a small ball as he stood over her. And then I yelled at her, telling her she was a disappointment. I looked at the scared small vampire, her face buried in the corner of the wall, I walked up to her slowly, not wanting to scare her, Sir Integra stepped out of the way as she watched me closely. I put a hand a Seras' shoulder, she jumped, I quickly took it off, she slowly turned her head so she was looking up at me with sad blue eyes, blood tears streaming down her face.

"Seras..." I said, when I said her name more tears poured down, I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't want to upset her more but I needed to know, so I chose my words carefully. "Did...this...happen?" I didn't know what to say, I hoped that she knew what I was talking about and her reply told me that she did, a shivery gasp came from her as she shook in fear, she then nodded her head and looked away from me.

"Y...yes!" Seras sobbed out and fell into my arms, she cried in my chest, I put my arms around her and held her close, I looked at Sir Integra, I just gave her one look and she nodded her head and gestured Walter for him to follow her, they both left the room. I picked Seras up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, I laid down, I propped up on pillows and put Seras in my lap, she curled up, her arms around me tightly as she cried in my chest. I petted her hair and held her close, trying to calm her down and comfort her, I planted a small soft kiss on the top of her head, she didn't seem to notice, she laid her head down against my shoulder as the tears slowed.

"It's alright, my Draculina." I said soothingly.

"M-master." Seras cried.

"He's dead, I killed him, he can no longer harm you." I said, she shivered as I mentioned the vampire. The room was filled with the sound of her sobs and gasps, she finally spoke.

"Master...if you don't hate me, then why were you so cruel?" Seras ask still shaking like a leaf, I held her closer to her, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"I pushed you Seras, I wanted you to be strong. I wanted you to fight me and drink the blood, but I was a fool for pushing you like that. Making you believe that you were nothing when you are everything." I said as I petted her hair.

"I'm sorry, Master..." Seras cried.

"No need for apologizes, little one. I'm sorry for pushing you, I went to far and it came to this." I said angry with myself, no more was said as she just curled up closer, her crying stopped.

...

Seras fell asleep in my arms, I brushed her hair to the side as I looked down at her sad sleepy face, I gently got up and set her down, she was still wounded badly but the bleeding did stop, I grabbed her arm and licked over it. I licked down her legs, I looked at her torn shirt where she clawed at her stomach and breasts, I tore the shirt off without disturbing her. Should I being do this after she was raped? I looked at her wounds, they were pretty bad and the blood will take forever to heal her, I bit into my wrist and put it to her lips, instincts took over her and she bit down, I bent down and licked over her stomach. My blood will heal the parts I licked faster, but her other wounds that were on her...privates will take time to heal, I licked over her neck, planting soft kisses as it healed, I took my wrist from her mouth, I then went to her cheek and licked over it. Seras was so delicious, I brushed my hand over, her now healed cheek, I looked at her pink soft lips, before I knew what I was doing I had my lips over hers and was kissing her lightly. I quickly pulled away, what was I doing?! I'm not low like that other vampire! It was bad enough licking her when she was unconscious and then I kissed her! I tried to convince myself that I was helping her, trying to heal her but I enjoyed it when I licked over her, I gritted my teeth in anger. I summoned a shirt on her, the shirt was like her others but it was clean and had no rips in it. I materialized to Sir Integra's room, she was sitting behind her desk with wide scared eyes, Walter next to her, his eyes closed but a sad frown on his face, they both looked up when I appeared.

"What happened?" Sir Integra said right away but wasn't sure about her question, not sure if she should be asking, I shook my head in disappointment.

"On the last mission..." I said, I looked up at Sir Integra, she was leaning in her chair looking at me with curious eyes. "Seras was raped."

"Raped?!" Sir Integra screamed as Walter gasped. "You must be mistaken...Police Gir...Seras couldn't have been raped...she's so sweet...and innocent...and who would..." Sir Integra put her head in her hand upset, a few tears escaping from the Iron Maiden. "Are you sure, Alucard?"

"Yes, my Master." I said.

"Is...is this why she's been trying to kill herself?" Walter ask with wide eyes.

"I believe so, he had claimed her, his scent is upon her and apparently she can still feel his touch." I said.

"Claimed her." Sir Integra whispered, she looked back up at me. "His touch...his scent, is driving her mad isn't it?"

"Yes." I said.

"So, she will keep trying to kill herself until she actually...succeeds?" Sir Integra ask, I looked at her.

"Yes." I said, she hung her head upset again.

"Starting now, we're taking turns watching Seras, I want an eye on her twenty-four seven. She does not leave this Manor, she shall not be left alone no matter what, do you understand?" Sir Integra said pissed.

"Yes, my Master." I said bowing my head.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said bowing.

"Where is the bloody idiot, Pip?! Get his ass in here now!" Sir Integra growled. "Walter go down to Seras and keep an eye on her."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I sat on a chair in Seras' room, she was sleeping but I couldn't say peacefully because she looked so hurt, she looked so sad and small, she still had those horrible wounds going down her limbs, her cheek and neck. I sighed, poor Miss. Victoria, she was raped after being punished constantly by Alucard and yelled at Sir Integra, I shook my head at the two. I would say that this all their fault but they do care deeply for the girl and never wanted to see her harmed, especially by herself. Raped? Who would rape such an innocent, kind girl, one so small and friendly? I hope that she gets better, I can't stand seeing her so hurt. What will happen if she does kill herself? Alucard would probably go on a killing spree, which is rather odd because he tricked us all, he made us think that he didn't care for the girl when actually the girl was everything to him. I then thought about Sir Integra, what will happen to her if Seras died? I knew that they had some sort of bond, almost like Seras was her little sister. I think that Sir Integra would be lonely if Seras died, they may not talk much or show much affection towards each other but they do care for each other. Then there's Captain Bernadotte, Seras and him also had this weird bond, they were so close, always hanging out and talking, we thought that she might be dating him. But after awhile Seras just kind of shrugged it off and said jokingly that he was a bloody pervert. I smiled at the memory, funny how she's only been here for a month but we all care so much for her.

* * *

Pip walked in the room curious about why he was wanted, I was angry with him, where has he been during Seras suicidal attempts?

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled at him puffing on a cigar in anger, he jumped by my sudden outbursts.

"I've been in the training room, Sir." Pip said.

"Seras has been trying to kill herself and you're no where in sight! I thought that you cared for the girl?!" I growled remembering how close Seras and Pip are.

"Of course I care for her...trying to kill herself?" Pip ask shocked.

"Yes, she just tried it for the third time half an hour ago." I said leaning back in my chair as I glared up at him.

"Wha...why?!" Pip ask upset.

"God damn you know nothing!" I growled angry. "A vampire had claimed her, his scent is driving her mad, making her want to kill herself."

"Claimed her?" Pip ask.

"Raped her." I said in the simplest way he will understand, his eye became wide and then it was filled with anger, he turned towards Alucard.

"You raped her?!" Pip yelled, Alucard growled at Pip, his fangs elongating, his eyes burning a dark crimson.

"How dare you accuse me of raping my Childe, Cyclops!" Alucard growled at him.

"Cyclops?!" Pip ask angry.

"Alucard is not the one that raped her." I said standing up and glaring at the two boys, Pip turned back to me.

"Then who did?" Pip ask gritting his teeth.

"It was the vampire on the last mission." I said.

"And she said nothing?!" Pip ask.

"Do honestly think that Seras would mention something like that, it happened to her mother when she was just a young girl, it happened to her, she's in shock and she's trying to kill herself." I yelled. Pip didn't say anything. "We're watching over her because she will not stop until she succeeds..."

"She's going to keep trying?!" Pip ask.

"Yes." I whispered upset. "Right now, Walter is down stairs watching over Seras, later you will trade spots with Walter and watch the girl, I then will take your spot and then Alucard will take my spot. We can not let her out of our sight, who knows how long this suicidal attempt will go on."

"Yes, Sir." Pip said and saluted me.

* * *

Seras started to shift, I looked up at her when she grunted, her hand raising to her head, she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I smiled at the girl happy to see her awake but afraid of what she might do after she's awake. Seras turned her head so she was now looking at me, I gave her a kind smile, she didn't smile back like she usually did, I wished to see the girl smile again, I want to see that bright smile with those sparkling blue eyes, I wanted to see a blush on her cheeks when she's embarrassed. Seras sighed and turned over so her back was to me and she curled up, she hugged her legs close to her, I looked at the girl sadly, poor Miss. Police Girl. I stood up and grabbed the ivy, I walked over to her and grabbed her arm lightly, she jumped and looked back up at me with scared eyes, I gave her another small smile trying to reassure her, I then stuck the needle in her arm, she winced but turned her head and ignored me as I carried on. I hooked up the blood pack so she could start to heal, I set her arm back down and went back to my seat but as soon as I sat down she looked at her arm with the ivy in it, and she tore the needle out of her arm without a wince or a grunt from the pain. Seras threw the needle down and curled back up as her arm bled from the wound she just caused, I gasped at her, she was going to refuse to heal, she was going to refuse the blood.

"Please, Miss. Victoria. The blood will help you." I said as I grabbed the ivy and looked at her, waiting for her arm, she just stared blankly at the wall. I sighed again and set the ivy down on the table and sat back down on the chair. How will I get the blood in her? I closed my eyes, hopefully later she will drink or allow me to set the ivy back in place. I need to talk to Sir Integra about this but I shouldn't leave the girl alone, I don't want her trying anything when not in the presence of another.

* * *

I walked down the stairs I never dared to use until now, I looked at Seras' door, I took a deep breath in and opened the door, Walter sat in a chair a few feet away from Seras' bed. Seras was curled up in a small ball as she faced the wall not looking at either one of us, Walter looked over at me, he stood up and walked over to me.

"Seras hasn't said a word, she's been like this since I've come down. Perhaps she will speak with you?" Walter said and then walked past me into the hall, I stepped into her room and closed the door behind me, I slowly made my way to the chair. As I walked closer to her I could start to see more of her and saw that she was staring blankly at the wall, she looked quite hurt, I saw that she also had horrible wounds all over her. What happened to her? Did some kind of animal attacked her? I looked at the deep bite wounds in her hand, I winced at that, it looked so painful. I took my seat and looked over at her.

"Hey...Seras." I said kind of stupidly but I didn't know what to say to her, she didn't move, she didn't even show that she heard me. "How are you?" There was silence for a while, I stood up and walked over to her, I brushed over her wounds on her arm, deep claw marks, she shivered from my touch but stayed the way she was. "What happened, Seras?" Seras closed her eyes and a few blood tears escaped, I studied her for a few seconds and then sat at the foot of her bed. This was not the girl I know, she was so dull, so sad and hurt, where's the bright cheery girl? I smiled, perhaps I can make her smile or maybe even laugh? "Would you like to hear a joke?" I waited for a reply, she opened her eyes and stared at the wall, I'll take that as a 'yes'. "A serious drunk walked into a bar and after staring for some time at the only woman seated at the bar, walked over to her and kissed her. She jumped up and slapped him silly. He immediately apologized and explained, 'I'm sorry. I thought you were my wife. You look exactly like her.' 'Why you worthless, insufferable, wretched, no good drunk!' she screamed. 'Funny,' he muttered, 'you even sound exactly like her.'." I waited but there was nothing from Seras, not a laugh, not a smile, not a smirk, not even a blink. My smile disappeared, usually that joke made anybody laugh their ass off, it never failed me.

* * *

I walked into Sir Integra's office, she was glaring at her desk, a lit cigar in her hand as it burned away, Alucard off to the side deep in thought. Sir Integra and Alucard looked over at me when I walked in.

"Well, anything?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras hasn't said a word to me, she hasn't tried anything but she's denying the blood. I tried to put the ivy in her but she just ripped it out and threw it." I said wincing at the memory.

"I feared this." Alucard spoke. "I feared that she would deny the blood and become weaker, this might be another attempt."

"No. I will not allow it! She will drink!" Sir Integra said.

"Sir?" I ask nervous on what she was planning.

"Do you think it wise to force her?" Alucard ask reading his Master's thoughts, Sir Integra glared at him.

"Would you rather she starver herself to death?" Sir Integra ask, Alucard kept silent, Sir Integra looked back up at me. "Get three blood packs."

"Yes...Sir." I said with a bow.

* * *

Walter left to get the blood packs, I looked down at Sir Integra, she was breathing heavily, she looked pissed but I could feel that she was upset and sad, she was worried about Police Girl. I did not wish to force Seras to drink the blood but like Sir Integra said 'would I rather she starved herself death?' no, I did not want to see that happen. Walter walked back in with three blood packs, Sir Integra stubbed her cigar out and stood, we walked over to Walter who handed me the blood packs, we left the study and went to go to Seras' room.

...

We stood outside Seras' room, we could hear Pip talking to her but no other noise, Sir Integra opened the door and we stepped inside, Walter closing the door behind us. Seras was curled up in a ball staring at the wall blankly as Pip sat at the foot of the bed trying to talk to her, he looked up at us when we walked in, he got up and walked over to us.

"There's been nothing, she's been like that the whole time." Pip said gesturing over to her.

"Well, lets be glad that she's not trying anything. Alucard." Sir Integra said, I looked down but she didn't say anymore, I knew then that she wanted me to feed my Childe. I walked over to Seras, she didn't move, it didn't even look like she was breathing which was odd for her since she had a habit of breathing. I set the blood packs down and scooped her up in my arms, she laid limp, she was so warm, so soft, I sat down and set her onto my lap, my arm around her waist. I picked up one of the blood packs and brought it up to her lips but as soon as I did that she started to struggled, trying to get away from the pack, I gripped her waist trying not to hurt her, and held her there. She hung her head so it was hard to get the pack to her lips, her lips tightly shut as she refused to drink, her small hands pushing against my chest as she tried to push me away, I growled angry that she was not feeding.

"Seras..." I whispered trying to calm myself. But she just struggled even more and soon she fell off my lap and landed on her back on the cold hard floor but she didn't care and just backed away from me. I kneeled before her and grabbed ahold of her trying to bring her back into my arms but she still refused, as soon as my hand touched her arm and tried to her force her back to me. Horrible screams came from her and blood tears poured down her face, she sat up and brought her legs up to her, her face buried in her arms as hugged herself. Seras kept screaming and crying, I stopped my actions and looked at her shocked.

* * *

Alucard grabbed me, I then saw the other vampire, he grinned down at me, he grabbed my arm and broke it, scraping his nails along me as I screamed in pain. I started crying and screaming and pulled away from Alucard, I curled up and hugged my legs, I couldn't stop thinking about the other vampire, his grinning evil face as he pleasured himself by raping me.

* * *

I threw the blood pack to the side and crawled over to Seras, I lightly put my arms around her, she jumped but as soon as she saw it was me she crawled into my lap and started crying in my chest.

"It's alright, Seras." I said petting her hair.

"Please...stop...please." She cried.

"I'm not going to harm you, you're alright." I said, her small hands gripping my shirt as she cried, I glared up at Sir Integra who just watched the girl with wide shocked eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I held Seras close as she cried, I petted her hair and tried to calm her down but she wouldn't, she kept shaking her head and begging me to stop.

"Stop...please...please stop." Seras cried.

"I'm not doing anything, my Draculina." I said, I could feel how weak she was, I lifted my wrist to her mouth, her lips brushing over my vein lightly. "Drink, Seras, you need to drink." Seras bit into my wrist, her small hands going around them and gripping them, she leaned against me as she calmed down but then she pulled back with a sob, she shook her head.

"No...please don't make me..." Seras whispered, make her? Force her? Did she still think that I was going to harm her? Violate her?

"Seras...you need the blood." I said trying to put my wrist back to her mouth but she pulled away with a sob.

"No." She cried, I put my hand on her head and she fell unconscious, I held her close to me, I stood up and set her down gently onto the bed.

"Give me the ivy." I growled angry, I held out my hand and waited, Walter handed me the ivy, I slid the needle into her arm, a small groan came from her. I brushed over her hair and cheek, I then turned towards Sir Integra angry, I glared at her, my fangs elongated. "I told you that it wasn't wise to force her to drink the blood!"

"Don't you lose your temper with me." Sir Integra said pissed, she looked back down at the girl.

"Will she be alright?" Pip ask.

"She should be." Sir Integra said, we watched as the blood made it's way into her, healing her slowly.

* * *

I woke up gasping, my eyes shot open and I looked around, I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked down to see the ivy in my arm, I pulled it out and threw it to the floor. I rubbed over my arm where the ivy was, I then looked to my side to see a sleeping Sir Integra sitting in the chair. I sat up and watched her carefully, I put my legs in front of me and slowly set my foot down, my bare feet touching the cold stone floor, I stood up silently and walked around Sir Integra, I put my hand on the door, Alucard's power wasn't there, he must be asleep, I opened the door and stepped out into the empty hall. I closed the door behind me and then I ran, my bare feet making smacking noises as they landed on the floor, I ran up the stairs and out into the foyer. It was still late at night but the sun will be coming out soon, I fell to my knees and breathed heavily. I looked out the window, it was so lovely out, I hugged my legs close to me and waited.

* * *

I shifted with a groan, I yawned and stretched my arms a bit, I then opened my eyes, I blinked a few times but then I focused my attention on the bed when I saw that it was empty.

"Seras!" I screamed jumping out of the chair, I ran to the door and threw it open, I then ran down the hall to the stairs and ran up them. "Seras!" I was surprised to see Seras sitting in the middle of the foyer, the sun light only inches from her toes, she was watching outside blankly, she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. Alucard appeared beside me, he looked down at the small vampire who avoided the sun light and sat there crazily.

* * *

Whenever the sun light got to close to me I scooted backwards, was I afraid to die? No...I tried before...maybe it was the fact that I was going to burn to death? I shrugged it off, not sure why I didn't step into the light yet, I stared outside. I could still feel his touch, and it bothered me extremely, I wanted it gone...when ever I breathed I got the other vampire's scent, when will it go away? But I already knew the answer to that, never, it will never go away. I was his, and now his scent remains warning all other vampires that I have someone. I gritted my teeth in anger, I am not his! I will never be his! I got onto my knees and outstretched my arm, wanting to burn his touch away, burn that scent from my skin. My arm reached the sun light, it started to smoke and burn, I bit my lip while holding back tears, I shut my eyes tightly.

"Seras!" Alucard screamed I was then picked up and carried back far from the sun light, I opened my eyes to see Alucard holding me close to him again, his coat lied over me. Tears fell and I sniffed sadly but then I caught another's scent that wasn't the other vampires, I sniffed again, liking the scent. I then realized it was Alucard, I buried my face into his chest and gave a small smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I'm sorry, it's a short chapter but I'm not really in the mood to write today. Also, I won't be here Friday night or Saturday night, the next time I'll update will be Sunday night. I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alucard lightly pulled my arm put, I winced at the pain, the skin was burnt but not to badly, Alucard sighed at me and then brought his lips to my skin, I watched him curiously. He kissed my skin, his tongue lightly brushing over it, I shuttered and closed my eyes, I tried to pull my arm away but he held it tightly, I groaned and buried my face in my other arm. Once my arm was all healed he picked me up and walked over to Sir Integra.

"I will watch, Police Girl for now." Alucard said.

"Alright...make sure that she doesn't escape that room again." Sir Integra said and then walked past us, Alucard carried me down the stairs and to my room. He set me down on my coffin bed and used his powers to lock the doors, I curled up in a small ball and looked at my bed as Alucard took his seat next to me. His coat still lying over me, I gripped it and brought it closer, the other vampire's scent was replaced with Alucard's, I smiled, I was happy even though I could still feel the other vampire's touch, I shivered not liking it. I could feel something heavy in Alucard's coat pocket but I didn't pay any attention to that.

"Seras." Alucard said, I closed my eyes sadly. "Seras." I shifted my head and looked at him.

* * *

Seras was curled up in my coat, she was happy about something but she was still disgusted and sad, I watched her curiously, wishing that she was no longer in pain, that she was no longer hurt or bothered by this. But I knew that it was going to take time and patience and that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Seras." I said, she didn't look at me. "Seras." I repeated, she looked at me with sad eyes. "You do not need to harm yourself anymore, you don't need to hurt anymore. The vampire that harmed you is gone, he's dead and is not coming back. You are not his, you are mine." Seras winced every time I mentioned the vampire, she looked at the bed, her mouth open as if she was going to speak and then she did, she spoke, my eyes wide surprised that she was talking.

"H-he may be gone but...it feels like he's here." Seras said she raised her hand and looked at, sad and disgusted. "I...I can still feel...his touch...my skin burns from where he touched it...and all I get is his scent and all I see is him. Every time I close my eyes...I see him...that evil grin...those dark eyes and I knew what he was planning and I was...weak...I couldn't stop him. He violated me...used me to pleasure himself." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered it. "I can still...feel his tongue running along my skin...his nails scraping against my skin..." Seras started to shake, she closed her eyes and started to cry. I looked at her stunned, she hasn't said much of anything since she tried to kill herself by my Casull. I didn't know what to do or say, all she can feel, see, smell is that other vampire, he was driving her crazy, driving her to kill herself. I growled after thinking that the other vampire would find this amusing, love to see her being tortured like this. I stood up and walked over to her, my hand went to her hair and petted it softly, she gasped and pulled away from my touch, I pulled my hand away.

"I...I'm sorry, Seras. The vampire is gone and can't hurt you, I am here..." I said but she didn't do anything but curled up into a tighter ball, I looked away not liking to see her this way, that other vampire ruined her. She was going mad, she had horrible thoughts running through her head and her body was abused. "I'm sorry, Seras." I said again and then left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Seras." Alucard said and then left the room, I looked at the door with a sob, I then slipped my hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the Casull, I gasped and sat up. Smudges of my blood was still there but other then that it was still pretty clean, I held the gun close to me, breathing heavily, I then slipped the silver gun under my pillow. I laid back down as if nothing ever happened, I gripped Alucard's coat, his scent still there, I sniffed it happily, my sobs becoming nothing more then sniffs as I calmed down.

* * *

I appeared in Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind the desk tiredly, a cup of tea in front of her, Walter to her side who also looked pretty tired.

"What is it, vampire?" Sir Integra ask tired, she yawned and looked up at me.

"Seras..." I said not sure what to say to them or help Seras.

"What's wrong?!" Sir Integra ask as the both of them shot up with wide eyes.

"She's fine..." I said, they both calmed down. "Seras just spoke to me..."

"Really?" Sir Integra ask curious. "She hasn't said anything for the last few days, what did she say?"

"She told me about the other vampire that violated her." I said.

"Continue." Sir Integra said lighting a cigar.

"All she can feel, smell, see is him." I said.

"I know, this is what is driving her mad." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, but she is not getting any better, she seems to be getting worse." I said.

"How so?" Sir Integra ask.

"She won't allow me to touch her anymore." I said. "She use to be calmed when I held her but now she tries to pull away when I touch her."

"Hmmm." Sir Integra said thinking it over. "Are you positive, Alucard?"

"Yes, Sir." I said, Sir Integra sighed upset.

"Then what should we do?" Sir Integra ask looking up at me.

"Killing her is not an option!" Walter yelled at Sir Integra, Sir Integra looked up at him with blank eyes.

"Or did not say..." Sir Integra said but Walter interrupted.

"You may not have said it but it was an option, was it not?" Walter ask.

"Indeed. We can't have her suffer like this, Seras is suffering and if she's not going to get any better...then what is the point?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras is not some animal! She is a human being that always fights for her life!" Walter screamed.

"She's a vampire and she has not been fighting for her life...she's been trying to kill herself." Sir Integra said. "I care for Seras but I can not stand to see her suffer."

"I agree with Walter, killing her is not an option." I said angry that she wanted to kill my Draculina, Sir Integra sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want her to die either..." Sir Integra said.

"Then why would you think such a thing." Walter said beyond angry at the Hellsing.

"I just don't like to see her suffer. I thought that it would have been easy to just..." Sir Integra said but didn't finish, she looked back up at me. "Then what should we do?"

"I have an idea in mind." I said with a grin but then it fell when I thought about Seras.

"Really? What is it?" Walter ask.

"Do tell." Sir Integra said interested but then a horrible scream was heard.

"Seras!" We all said.

* * *

_**Seras' Dream**_

The vampire laid on top of me, a grin on his face as he stared down at me, my arms pinned down but an invisible force, I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I wanted to cry but no tears came, I wanted to close my eyes so I would no longer see him but my eyes would no shut, I looked up at him with wide eyes. His hand brushed over my breast and then he groped it, his other hand brushing down my waist, I then realized that I was naked, his eyes shifting around my body hungrily. I tried to push him off but I had no strength, I tried to bite at him but my head was heavy and would not allow me to move it. His knee came up and he kneaded me lightly on my groin, I opened my mouth again for another scream but no noise came out again. I could feel his bare skin over mine, I heard him laugh at me.

"So beautiful." He whispered, he leaned down, I could feel his breath on my ear. "And all mine...you're mine Seras Victoria." I shook my head and finally tears poured down.

"No." I whimpered, he brushed my cheeks.

"Hush." He said while he laughed. "You will always be mine." I felt as his hard cock was at my entrance, I tried to scream again but I still couldn't, I looked away from the vampire as he pumped in and out of me, I then saw people near us. Sir Integra, Walter, Alucard, and Pip, why were they just standing there staring?! Why aren't they helping me?! I saw that they were all disappointed, anger flashing in their eyes as they stared down at me, I shook my head, no, not again.

"Help...please." I cried trying to reach out towards them but they just shook their heads in disappointment and walked away. "Help me!" The vampire pulled my chin back roughly so I was staring up at him, his lips crashed down onto mine, his tongue invading my mouth and running his tongue over mine and my fangs.

**_End of Seras' Dream_**

* * *

I shot up in bed and started screaming as I remembered the vampire's touch. I grabbed my head and screamed, blood tears pouring down my face.

* * *

"Seras!" We all said, I quickly grabbed Sir Integra and Walter and then dematerialized to Seras' room, but the room was empty, my coat on the floor, her bed a mess, the door open.

"Seras." I whispered, Sir Integra ran out of the room and we ran up the stairs, Seras was in the foyer crying, she was standing near the stairs in the shadows, the Casull to her head as blood tears poured down her face. Her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at us, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Seras! Please put down the gun!" Sir Integra said holding her hands out trying to calm the girl.

"No!" Seras cried shaking her head, I saw that she had claw marks on her arms and limbs again, she's been clawing at her skin, the wounds bleeding. "No." She whispered, I tried to walk up to her but her eyes shot open and she pointed the gun at me. "Leave me alone, Alucard!" I kept coming, she quickly put the gun to her head and cocked it, I stopped where I was.

"Please, my Draculina, please give me the gun." I said putting my hand out, she looked at it and then up at me.

"No." Seras whispered, I saw as she started to squeeze the trigger.

"Seras Victoria!" I yelled, she looked back up at me. "You are mine, I've said before that you are my everything. If you wish to kill yourself then do it, I will follow not to far behind, I will remain by your side for eternity even after we die." More blood tears flowed down her face, and then she dropped the gun and fell to her knees, I quickly kicked the gun far from her, kneeled down, and held her. "Leave!" I growled at Sir Integra and Walter.

"But..." Walter said.

"Leave!" I growled again, baring my fangs, they quickly ran up the stairs and to Sir Integra's study. Seras cried in my shoulder as I held her close.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I will have a 2nd version for this one as well, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Reminding you once more that there will be a second version to this, it's not a sequel and yes, it's still a AxS fic. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Plus, I am so sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I was really tired last night and was up until 4. Please forgive me and my really sucky grammar. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Alucard held me close to him, I cried in his shoulder but I was surprised when he pulled me off of him and laid me down gently on the floor. My eyes became wide as gasps came from me, I started to breath heavily, what is he doing?! I grabbed his hands and held them tightly, one of his hands broke free from my grasp and it when to my legs, he rubbed over them lightly.

"No!" I yelled and started crawling backwards, my back hitting the wall, Alucard growled at my disobedience and grabbed my leg. "Alucard! Stop! Master!" In a flash we were in different positions, he was sitting behind me, I sat between his legs, his arms around me possessively. I struggled in his grasp as he nuzzled my neck.

"Do not be scared, my Draculina." Alucard said. "I'm going to help you. You will no longer think of that other vampire. You will no longer be hurt or sad." His hand slid down to my inner thigh and he rubbed over it.

"No!" I said again and struggled more, he held me tighter, I then felt kisses on the back of my neck, I stopped my struggling and my eyes became wide. His kisses were warm and soft, so loving and his touch burned me but in a good way, it sent pleasant shivers up and down my body, my stomach felt weird. I felt Alucard grin against my neck as he planted more kisses around my neck and rubbed my inner thigh more. He slid his hand closer to my groin, I started struggling again. "Alu...Master! Please don't! Please!"

"Let me make you mine. Let me claim you, Seras." Alucard whispered in my ear, I stopped my struggling. Claim me? Like that other vampire?! No! I shook my head and blood tears poured down my face.

"No." I cried, Alucard dug his nails into my arm in anger, I arched my back from the sudden pleasure I got from the pain, I heard Alucard chuckle amused.

"Don't deny me because you are frightened. I am not that other vampire, I won't violate you." Alucard said.

"Alucard...I-I-I..." I said but couldn't finish, Alucard went back to nuzzling my neck.

"Just tell me if you want me to go on." Alucard said, I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to do, his touch was driving me wild and I wanted him but I couldn't stop thinking about the other vampire. I took a deep breath in to calm myself but I caught Alucard's scent, my eyes shot open, is this how he's going to help me? Replace the other's touch and scent with his? I would no longer smell the other vampire? Feel the other vampire? See the other vampire?! All I would smell is Alucard's scent because he had claimed me as his. All I would feel is his touch, that good burning sensation that sent pleasant feelings through my body. All I would see is Alucard, him holding me, kissing me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes." I whispered, I heard Alucard start to purr, his hand slid over to my groin and started to rub my clit over my underwear, his nails grew and he ripped off the underwear, he went back to rubbing me. I arched my back and gave a small moan. Alucard's hand went to my cheek and he turned my head so I would look at him, he had a toothy grin and he stared down at me with lustful crimson eyes. His lips met mine and he kissed me softly, I didn't know what to do. I was confused and wanted to panic over what was happening to me but for once I wasn't feeling sad, I wasn't hurt, I didn't have...bad thoughts about killing myself going through my head. I was feeling happy, content, peaceful, something I haven't felt in a long time. I kissed him back.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I wasn't really in the mood to go on with them seducing each other. I'm sorry if this disappointed some of you, perhaps later I will finish the lemon (Or whatever you people call it), tell me if you want me to finish it or just skip it. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Alucard." I moaned leaning into him as he rubbed my clit. I was still a little tense but I was slowly relaxing, my mind at peace as I let the amazing feelings flow through me, my blood practically burning from his touch. He drew his finger from me, I groaned from my loss, his hand went to my inner thigh and he rubbed it. Alucard nuzzled my neck, I took a deep breath, I knew what his next step was, it was time for him to claim me. Claim me? Like that other vampire? I closed my eyes and groaned upset.

"What is wrong, my Draculina?" Alucard ask and kissed my neck, I opened my eyes and looked at the floor sadly.

"Master...I'm afraid...I don't think that I can do this." I whispered.

"You can, you have nothing to fear. Tonight, I am going to claim you Seras, you will be mine." Alucard whispered in my ear, his breath wafting over my ear and cheek, I shuttered and licked my lips nervously. Once again Alucard changed our positions, I was lying on my back with Alucard on top of me, his fiery crimson eyes burning into my bright blue orbs.

"Alucard." I muttered, he grinned and brushed his hand along my cheek. His cock, that was still covered by his pants, hard against my lower stomach, Alucard growled as his leg parted my legs, I started to breath heavily, refusing to look at him. He grinded himself against my groin, shivers went up and down my spine as my blood boiled in a good way, my hands gripping his arms as he rubbed himself harder against me. I finally looked up at Alucard who stared at me with interest in his eyes, he purred lightly as he watched me enjoy the pleasure he was giving me. He leaned down and kissed me hard and ravenously, I moaned in his mouth, cupping his cheeks and holding him there, he growled and thrusted his tongue in and out of my mouth in a sexual manner. I looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden action. Alucard's hand roamed my body, sliding down my arms to my waist and then going up to grope my breast, I arched my back at the pleasant burning sensation, a moan escaping from my lips. He slipped his hand under my shirt, I squeaked and pushed him from me, he looked down at me, blank eyes, I couldn't tell if he was angry at my disobedience or if he cared and or what. Alucard stopped grinding against me, stopped kissing me, stopped groping me, he just stared down at me, my breathing a bit unsteady as I watched him curiously. "Master?"

"I will remain your Master until you let me claim you, Seras." Alucard said, his lips brushed over mine, I gasped. "Let me claim you."

"I...I...w-want you." I said still rather scared, Alucard brushed my hair to the side.

"Then let me claim you." Alucard repeated, I sighed, trying to relax myself, I slowly slid my hand from his chest, he gave me a toothy grin, this time instead of sliding his hand under my shirt, he slid his hand down my underwear, I arched my back from the sudden arousal I got from that. I became wet, he brushed his finger along my entrance teasingly and then he pulled my underwear down, he reached for his zipper, I watched him carefully as he unzipped his pants and freed his long hard cock. I bit my lip and looked back up at Alucard who watched me, concern and lustful. Alucard bent down and bared his neck, I looked at it, my fangs elongating, I bit into him, his warm blood flowing into my mouth, I purred, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then Alucard thrusted himself up into me, my eyes became wide, I drew my fangs from his neck and breathed heavily as he started to take me, hard and fast. I turned my head to look at Alucard but his lips met mine, the kiss was loving and tender, I moaned in his mouth and deepened the kiss. My nails grew, as I kissed Alucard back my hands slid up and started to slice open my shirt, the ruined shirt fell to the floor and my breasts were freed. Alucard growled and his hands went to my breasts, he groped them, pinched and twirled the nipples, Alucard leaned his head down and nibbled on my ear lobe, his fangs scraping over it lightly, he licked it, shivers went down my spine again, I smiled. Alucard then bit into my neck, the great pleasure I got when he sucked up my blood, the feeling of his fangs in my neck, I moaned and thrusted my hips up to meet his and bury him in deeper into me. I was upset when Alucard withdrew his fangs from my neck. "Drink from me, my dear. Become mine." Alucard said and buried his fangs back into my neck.

"Sir. Yes, Sir, my Master." I whispered in his ear. I pierced his neck with my small fangs. The other vampire's claim on me was forgotten, it didn't matter, I was Alucard's, I was his mate as he was mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Short chapter/lemon. Sorry. I think that the next chapter will be the last and then I will start on the second version. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was curled up in Alucard's arms, I smiled happily as he tangles his fingers in my hair, I was slightly embarrassed that we had semi loud sex in the foyer but I was completely happy and at peace. I sighed and buried my face in Alucard's bare chest, I purred, Alucard's hand slid down my back, following my spin, I shivered, Alucard chuckled.

* * *

My Mate was happy, I don't think that the other vampire plagued her mind anymore, she purred in my arms as I traced over her spine, small shivers coming from her. I could careless if the humans heard us, my little Seras was amazing, I loved to hear her moan my name, her hands running along me, her fangs in my neck, how aroused she got when I touched her. I leaned down and kissed her beautiful pale neck, I worked my way up to her soft pink lips, I devoured them, she moaned in my mouth and kissed me back.

**Alucard, what the hell are you doing to the poor vampire? **Sir Integra ask in my head, I could feel that she was scared for my Draculina, she didn't know what I was going to do with Seras and the way Seras screamed at the beginning of the night when I first touched her really scared the humans.

**Attending to my Draculina's needs. **I said with a smirk.

**Leave the girl alone, she doesn't need you to disturb her farther. Come to my office. **Sir Integra ordered, I growled.

**Yes, my Master. **I said angry that I had to leave Seras, I pulled out of our embrace, she looked up at me confused, I grinned at her.

"My Master calls for me. I'm sorry, my dear, but I have to leave." I said, she groaned, I brushed her cheek for a few seconds and then stood up, I summoned my clothes and they appeared on me. I looked at my Childe and then sadly left her alone in the foyer, I appeared in my Master's study, she looked up at me with fearful, curious eyes.

"Alucard, what were you doing?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seducing Police Girl." I said, Sir Integra looked at me with wide eyes. "I claimed her, mated with her."

"You've got to be kidding." Sir Integra said.

"This is not a joke." I said.

"Seras actually allowed you to claim her?" Sir Integra ask with a smile.

"Yes, it took time but she came around." I said, Sir Integra looked at her desk and then back up at me as she thought something over.

"Earlier you said that if she killed herself, you would follow not far behind. As far as I know, you can not die." Sir Integra said.

"There is no such thing as an immortal." I said grinning.

"You say this but yet you have survived just about everything." Sir Integra said rising and looking out her window. "You have survived stakes through the hearts, sun rises, fires, silver bullets, crosses, holy water, old age, and decapitations. And you don't believe in immortality?"

"What's your point?" I ask.

"My point is, you said that you would have killed yourself along with her but you can not die. So was this a lie?" Sir Integra ask, she shifted her head and looked at me with a smirk.

"I lied to save Seras' life, I knew that if I said this she would not take her life." I said.

"I se..." Sir Integra said but I interrupted her.

"But it's also the truth." I said, she looked at me with curious eyes. "If Seras did kill herself, I would have found anyway to take my life." Sir Integra snickered and turned back to the window.

"You truly do love the girl, don't you?" Sir Integra ask.

"Indeed, she is very special to me."

* * *

**The End**

**I will start version 2 tonight, heads up: It's going to start the same as like this one (Did that sentence make any sense, or is it just me?) I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
